Roachmon
Roachmon is an Insectoid Digimon. Its black-lustered body is the very cockroach that everyone hates. It moves around stealthily and nimbly, and runs away even faster. Although you can hardly expect it to have offensive or defensive ability, because of its immeasurable stamina, it shows itself at its best when it comes to a protracted war. Attacks *'Garbage Dump' (Dream Dust): Scatters trash. *'Yard Sale Bomb' (Dream Dust''The name of this attack is possibly a reference to , an artificial island in Tokyo Bay made completely of trash.): Various objects fall from the sky to crush enemies. *'Roachmon Flyswatter''' (Gokimon Brothers Kick) *'Roachmon Exterminate' (Gokimon Brothers Chop, Gokimon Brothers Crash) *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. Design Etymologies ;Gokimon (ゴキモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) "}}. ;Roachmon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 The Roachmon Brothers were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in the Night Forest. After arguing with what to do first, they chased after Mimi Tachikawa, Yolei Inoue, and while bombarding them with garbage until Hawkmon armor digivolved to to fight them. Mimi and Palmon blinded them with a search light enough for them to fly into the Control Spire, cracking it. Palmon digivolved to and helped Halsemon destroy the Control Spire. After that, the last thing the Roachmon Brothers remembered was that they were arguing with each other (In the Japanese version, the Roachmon Brothers were in perfect accord with each other. But once the Dark Rings were removed, it turned out the two never get along). Some Roachmon refers to them as their original Japanese name of Gokimon in this episode.were under the control of 's flute at the Giga House. washed them down the drain right before the Kunemon attacked. Digimon Frontier Some Roachmon are at the Fortuneteller Village. Digimon Fusion Roachmon are among the residents of the Jungle Zone who watch Jeremy Tsurgi and Angie Hinomoto's Dance of True Heart. They also thank the Fusion Fighters for saving them from the Bagra Army. A group of Roachmon chase after , disguised as Persiamon. Some are frozen by his cold gag while others are beaten up by . Digimon World 3 Roachmon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, at Dum Dum Factory's Sewers. In the PAL version of the game, Roachmon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World DS Roachmon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue). Roachmon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Roachmon is #119, and is an Champion-level, Speed-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 150 HP, 189 MP, 84 Attack, 80 Defense, 82 Spirit, 99 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins after clearing the quest "Water Goggles". Roachmon digivolves from Dokunemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Roachmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17, with 95 speed. Roachmon can DNA digivolve to Garbagemon with Numemon or PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Masters Roachmon is an enemy Digimon found in Digimon Maze B2 and Server Continent Canyon. Notes and References